


That she wins one more time (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Steve Kilbane<br/>to the tune Hit me baby one more time</p>
            </blockquote>





	That she wins one more time (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
>  
> 
> Original Author's Note:
> 
> This is by Steve Kilbane, from Redemption '01 opening ceremony, when as Ares god of war.
> 
> Ares Campaign - Opening Ceremony speech
> 
> Background: Hit me baby one more time
> 
> An obscure American female vocalist called Britney Spears recorded this pop ditty, which promptly sank without trace, but not before it attracted the attention of indie Scottish favorites Travis. The band performed a live cover for their session on BBC Radio One's "Mark and Lard" show, and in the process demonstrated that it was actually quite a good tune. It appears as a B-side (or, since it's track three, should that be C-side?) of their single Turn, and I thoroughly recommend it. The intro's entertaining enough for the admission price alone.  
> Either way, I couldn't get the damn thing out of my head, so I don't see why you shouldn't suffer too.
> 
> Anyway, at some point on the Saturday night, between the Cabaret and the bar, I conceived the idea of filking this for the election hustings. Beats trying to remember the speech, anyway: it's only got five chords, and one of those is a repeat...
> 
> So, just to explain: also in the election were:
> 
> The current incumbent, Supreme Commander Servalan;  
> Londo Mollari and G'Kar, who happened to be getting married that weekend;  
> Spike;  
> Mister Spock;  
> The Clangers.  
> (There was also a Bear entering, but I just assumed all the posters about the bear were referring to the Blondie Bear, aka Spike. So that campaign was a complete failure...)

Oh Ares, Ares, you want me to vote for you  
But I'm undecided  
Oh Ares, Ares, I think you are really cool  
But I also think that Spike is.  
Tell me why you want me to be  
An object of Servalan's Fury (because)  
 _Chorus:_  
My common sense is telling me (that I)  
In self-defense, give loyalty (to Servie)  
Though I still love you I must decline  
Hope you don't mind  
That she wins one more time.

Oh Ares, Ares, I like you, but, you see,  
There's a Naan and a Centauri.  
And Ares, Ares, I'd rather they asked me  
To their wedding party.  
And Spock always uses logic,  
And I've always been a fan of (Star Trek)  
 _Chorus_

Oh Ares, Ares, We're running out of time,  
The vote is getting closer.  
Oh Ares, Ares, I'm sorry, but I find  
You look better in your poster.  
It's so hot you almost sizzle,  
But the Clangers are cuter and they whistle (but still)  
 _Chorus_

Oh Ares, Ares, you know I'm still a fan.  
Oh Ares, Ares, I hope you understand  
But I must confess  
That a black dress  
is one thing I fear  
When it's worn by Sleer  
So now you see  
Why I'm resigned  
That she wins one more time.  
 _Chorus_


End file.
